Dirty Little Secret
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Sheena. A slender and sexy seductress. Hidan. A malicious and mean maniac. Sheena tells him "rape me next time." So. He comes back... more than once. Every night. Why? Truth is: Hidan wants Sheena. Bad. Rated M for future rape, bondage, etc. RATE OR I'LL-
1. Midnight Guest

**This is for HeavenWillBlaze! x3 I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT! =) **

**I was originally going to be in the story but I thought "Why add a useless character in the story?" **

"I know, dad!" Sheena said loudly, rolling her eyes. She was irritated. Her father was praising her on her excellent fighting at capoeire practice today but he, as usual, drifted off to the topic of why he wouldn't let her become a kunoichi. It was pissing her off. She shook her head frustratedly as she stomped her way up the stairs.

"I just couldn't stand it if I lost you, Sheen! I love you! It's not that I don't believe in your ability to become a ninja... but I can't lose you!" He was yelling as loud as he could but then Sheena slammed her bedroom door, muting out the majority of her dad's voice. Soon, her dad lowered his voice and eventually stopped talking, knowing it was useless trying to talk to her anymore.

"Whatever..." Sheena murmured angrily and sat down on her bed. The one thing Sheena wanted to be was a ninja. She would give anything and do anything to achieve that. However, her father was in the way of that happening. Until her dad was dead, she knew it wouldn't happen. At the moment, she was stuck at stupid Konoha High, a dumb high school for teenagers who didn't quality as ninjas. Or, in this case, for teenagers who weren't allowed to even enroll into the Ninja Academy. She wasn't too late to enroll, either. Even though she was seventeen, her fighting skills were beyond the average jonin. Gradually, Sheena fell asleep, her turquoise eyes disappearing behind a pair of eyelids.

When she woke up, she was refreshed. It was very common for Sheena to wake up in the middle of the night. She wasn't nocturnal, but she could stay up until 5 a.m. in the morning or so. This time, though, she just took a nap and coincidently woke up at midnight. She sat up on her bed, staring into the darkness of her room. It felt good. It was better than waking up to the bright light of sunlight forcefully shining into her room. That was just painful for her eyes.

_What should I do now?_ Sheena was bored. Her friends were usually asleep by now and she was craving for adventure. Having nothing better to do, she decided she would go to the bar. Her parents knew about her little dangerous trips to the bars and whatnot in the middle of the night, but it wasn't like they could stop her daughter. She was a master at anything physical, so she could easily jump from her window to the nearby tree branch and silently fall down from the highest branch to the ground. Besides, Sheena was a rebel. However, despite the fact that their daughter did dangerous things and didn't listen to them, she was smart. She knew better than to just fall in love with some man at the pub and sleep with them. Sheena was no fool. _What should I wear?_ The probability of Sheena bringing a man home was less than 5%, but she still liked to look nice. She liked it when guys who were hoping to get some flirted with her. After a while they got the message that it was just going to be them and their hand, so they backed away. But still, it was fun watching the guys try really hard to impress her. Getting up, she quietly walked over to her closet, since her parents had sensitive ears.

She dug through her row of clothes. She had a short tanktop and jeans, but she thought that would be too casual. Sheena liked to dress a little sexy, but not anything overly slutty. Either way, nothing was going to happen this night. She had made up her mind. No sex, whatsoever. Sheena finally picked something that had caught her eye. It was a short black tight dress with red rhinestones on it. It wasn't cheap-looking or too classy. It wasn't too short, either. It stopped at about her knees and there was enough room for her to jump from her window without ripping anything. It was perfect. Sheena put it on and looked at herself from her bathroom mirror. She looked nice, and she knew it, too. After putting on some nice black high heels, she jumped from her window to the tree, and landed exactly on the balls of her feet.

The minute she stepped through the door of the local bar, all the men stopped drinking their beer and gave Sheena a good look before acting like they were drinking again. Sheena paid no attention to the men. The majority of them were old bastards hoping to get lucky with such a young girl whilst the rest of them were young men with no experience in flirting or sex. The young men simply relied on their good looks and physique to get laid. The brunette walked to the bar and ordered a drink. When she got it, she sat down at the end of the counter, ignoring the looks the guys gave her. She purposely sat far away from them. She was waiting for when an ugly jerk would come up and act like he was the hottest out of all the men in the bar. Sheena just wanted to tease them. Soon, someone sat down next to her, swiveling around to face the brunette who was busy sipping her drink. She tried to hold back her smirk.

"Hey, babe..." said a deep, sexy and seductive voice.

Sheena wasn't expecting someone with such a masculine voice to approach her. Even so, she kept her cool and casual demeanor. She ignored him and continued enjoying her cocktail. She crossed her legs and picked up her fancy cup to sip loudly.

"Oi, I was fucking talking to you..." The voice was now slightly irritated.

Sheena decided it was enough teasing and turned her chair around to face the man. Still not bringing her eyes up to look at him, she uncrossed her legs, giving him about a split-second chance to sneak a look at her sexy panties. She crossed her legs back again and looked up at him for the first time. She almost choked on her drink and said, "Who the fuck are you?"

The silver-haired man smirked. He slammed his hand on the counter in a not angry way, but was obvious violent and cocky. "Heh. I'm Hidan..." His smirked expanded even more and he said, "And... who the fuck are you?" The man eyed Sheena greedily, his eyes looking at her body up and down. His eyes lingered at her breasts for a bit before finally meeting her in the eyes again. His prolonged stare didn't make her feel uncomfortable, but definitely sexy. Sheena was used to creeps staring at her like porn. It was slightly better than thirty-year-old freaks eyeing her like candy. At least a hot guy was paying attention.

"Sheena."

"Sheena, eh?" His smirk disappeared but he was obvious looking for some action. She knew only too well about these kind of guys. "How about... we take this talk somewhere else?" He flashed another grin at her.

Sheena tried to reject his offer. "Iie, no thanks. I'm staying here..." The brunette had to admit, this stranger was probably the sexiest of all men she had ever seen at this bar. She came... not exactly often to this bar, but she was almost what you might call a regular. Yet again, not really. It was hard to describe how often she came to this pub. Anyway, she wanted to go to bed with this man. The clothes the man was wearing was casual. Jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. Obviously, he was muscular, fit, and probably had an eight-pack underneath his shirt. Sheena tore away her eyes from his fine toned chest. "But, thanks, anyway." It wasn't like Sheena to be polite, but she wanted to try another personality to maybe repel him. He was a troublemaker. A bad boy. Someone she shouldn't have anything to do with. Yet, she couldn't help this deep urge inside of herself. Ignoring that strong force inside her, she strongly stayed with her resolve to not go to bed with ANYONE.

"Aww..." Hidan said, making it sound like a pity when he really didn't give a shit about what she thought. "Are you sure? You don't want to come to bed with such a fucking hottie like me?"

"No. I'm sure." Sheena gulped.

"We could fuck!" Hidan didn't make it seem like he was desperate. It was more like he was being a total pervert and making dirty talk to some girl he didn't even know. _He's definitely a horny one_, Sheena thought. "Isn't that why you're at this bar? To fuck with someone...?" He moved his hand to her thigh, rubbing it gently, despite his appearance and crude language. It was definitely not to be expected from a man like him...

"Fuck...? That's... such a crude choice of words." Sheena was acting way more feminine than usual. "I like to have intercourse. Not go around fucking like horny rabbits." She looked at Hidan with an icy glare. She couldn't keep up this facade any longer. Being a horny bastard and trying to talk her into bed is one thing, but touching her was another thing. Sheena was about to explode from anger. She was a ticking bomb, now. This guy was close to crossing the line.

Hidan cackled. He was amused. He liked his women to be more vocal and a bit more fierce, but he liked them obedient at the same time. With just one glance he could tell that she was a rebel. Someone who wouldn't go down without a fight. Hidan liked wrestling, especially in bed... with a lot of blood and screams. The Jashinist smirked from his imagination. "You're a fiesty bitch, arentcha'? You like it rough in bed, right? Don't worry... I'll take you to fucking cloud 9, babe. All you gotta' do is spread your legs..." Hidan got closer with every sentence. Right now, he was leaning down as close as possible to Sheena, his hands between her legs, on her knees. "Let's... fuck."

Sheena blushed from his charming abilities. Well, not exactly charming, but he was a smooth talker. "You're... quite the talker." She was running out of things to say. More than half the time, guys would come up to her in both school and at the bar, trying to be something sweet. She would usually leave them hanging like the dorks they are, but this time... it was weird. It was like this man was a flirt for a living. That wasn't possible, but Sheena was fighting her urge to go to bed with him and her language. Finally, she decided it would just be better if she left. This guy was definitely the type to rape, so she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. "I'm actually kinda' busy. I need to do something..." She got up and put down her cocktail which was empty except for the straw and the cheap decoration on the rim of the fancy cup.

"Busy?" The man raised an eyebrow. "How the fuck are you busy at this time?" Hidan was obviously suspicious.

The turquoise-eyed girl wanted to meet Hidan again. So, she decided to hint it by saying his name slowly, yet not slow enough for anyone listening to notice the way she said it except for the silver-haired man. Sheena said in a seductive voice, "Well, bye, Hidan..." With that, she pulled some money from her pocket to pay for the drink and started to walk away. Her hand almost touching the handle of the door when something grabbed her hand. "Ehh...?"

"I'll fucking see you later, okay, Sheena?" Hidan said, serious. He was more serious now, but he still had that dangerous violent aura about him. "We'll fuck."

Sheena couldn't help it. She giggled. "Are you serious? Fuck? We're gonna' fuck? You don't even know where I live." The brunette's mouth formed into a smile. She was amused. "Well then, whatever." She looked at her hand and blushed.

Hidan knew she blushed and was quite aware of her every action while they were talking, especially when she flashed her panties. He just didn't mention it. He was going to surprise this little sexy Sheena... "Tch! Well, think whatever the hell your little atheist mind wants to fucking think." He let go of her hand. More like he threw it down. "I'll fucking see you, either way. Bye, whore."

The brunette coughed disapprovingly. "Whatever. See you, dickface."

Exiting the pub, she liked the way they parted. It seemed like towards the end he was being more... normal. Sheena obviously could tell that he was trying too hard to catch her attention by swearing. Or maybe that was how he usually is? _What a potty-mouth..._ Sheena thought. _But... what did he mean by saying he'd see me later?_ Sheena was confused. Either he would really see her later or he was just saying crap. That would be very creepy if she did see him within a time limit of 'later.' Sheena rolled her eyes. She doubted he would come by later at her house or something. That would be freaky but she could handle him herself if he tried to pull anything. But... she really wouldn't mind seeing him again. He seemed like a nice guy who just had a bad boy act to cover up his real self. Like he didn't want to get hurt again or something. Sheena was an expert at this kind of relationship deciphering business, so she could think up all sorts of possibilites for his attitude and language. _That Hidan is fucking hot!_ Sheena giggled to herself as she quickly made her way home.

She jumped up to her window and crouched on her bedroom floor, trying to make no sound at all. Sheena stopped and stayed in that crouching position for a bit before standing up and closing the window, making sure it was silent. She was bored and all she could really think about was Hidan. He was so sexy. Sheena kind of regretted not going to bed with him, but she could only imagine what kind of guy he was. He was probably rough in bed, being two times more the jerk he was. Anyway, she sat down on her chair and pulled up to her desk. She was going to make a journal entry. Yes, she had... a diary, if you wanted to call it that. Her mother bought it for her. She wasn't the type to even keep a 'diary,' but she decided to make something out of it. So this entry was about the first one in three months or so. Nothing exciting really happened and even if something worth mentioning did happen, she never wrote about it. But, she wanted to make this... a memory, kind of. This is what she wrote:

Dear fucking journal,

Today at the bar this hottie came up to me. His name was Hidan. Well, he was freaking sexy. I could see his toned chest behind that sleeveless shirt he was wearing. I kind of regret not doing anything with him. Those kind of guys are trouble. But, yet again, I was always the type to fall for the bad boys. Oh well. Maybe I'll see him again...? Probably not. That would be nice, though. I wouldn't mind seeing his pretty face x3 He had the strangest eyes, though. They were an icy pink. Very, very sexy and unique. His hair was slicked back... Yeah, he was really handsome. Anyway, he said he'd see me later... What the hell? He's fucking weird, though.

Sheena put down her pen beside her journal which was open. She could care less if her mother or dad saw. They would lecture her but she even mentioned that she didn't even do anything sexual with him. Sheena grabbed a hairtie and pulled her silky brown hair into a sloppy ponytail. Her longer bangs were framing her face. She was even more bored, now. Her regret of not doing anything with him grew more and more. Her mind started to wander off, thinking about sex and what it would be like with Hidan. She closed her eyes and rest her head back so it was on the back of her chair. Sheena closed her eyes and started to dream about Hidan. A little bit too into her dreaming, she imagined a scene where she leaned forward to kiss him and Hidan obliged. He most likely wasn't the type to kiss romantically, but that didn't stop her from imagining it. Puckering up her lips, she moved her head up a little bit like she really was kissing him. That was when something actually DID touch her lips. Another pair of lips, to be more precise. Sheena's eyes burst open. She was shocked at what she saw. It was Hidan. He was smirking back at her, she could tell by the way she felt his lips move. His eyes had a lustful look in them as he eyed her. Sheena tried to move her lips away but Hidan had a good grip on her hips, preventing her from moving her body at all. Plus, he was forcefully kissing her now instead of gently lying his lips on her like Sheena had been thinking about. He moved his lips from hers and he warned her, "Scream and I'll fucking kill you," with an evil grin.

Sheena whispered, "Get the hell away from me, you sick bastard!" She glared back at him.

"Why? What the fuck am I doing wrong?" Hidan acted like he was upset, when, in reality, he was more entertained than he had ever been in his life. "I thought you wanted me to do this..." He put his mouth to Sheena's neck and started to gently suck.

"U-Unghh!"

"You like this...?" Hidan started to suck even harder, leaving hickeys along the way. He was slowly moving downwards, moving to her cleavage.

"S-Stop!" Sheena tried to fight against him, even though it was futile. If only he hadn't been putting so much pressure on her hips and body, maybe she would've been able to fight him. Even so, she really didn't want him to stop. It felt so good. She felt like a whore... "I never said I wanted you to do this...!" She gasped.

The Jashinist's nose was now in between her breasts. With lightning-quick actions, he somehow grabbed a kunai from somewhere and sliced her shirt a bit and ripped the dress away. Sheena was now exposed in her bra and the bottom part of her dress was almost gone. It was simply hanging from a few threads and strands. "Didn't you write something in your fucking diary about regretting you didn't fucking fuck with me? I hate goddamn liars." He said the last sentence almost angrily and bit down on her neck again before going down to her breasts again. "I'll let you move if you promise not to fucking try to run..." he murmured with his mouth still between her breasts.

"Why the hell would I NOT run away from a goddamn rapist like you!" Sheena tried to make her voice sound hateful and she even tried to shoot a deadly glare at her assailant. "Fuck you! You let me go and I'm going to cut off your goddamn balls!" The average about-to-be rape victim would've nodded yes and then tried to run when they were free, but Sheena still wanted to play. It wasn't even looking much like rape for the moment, at least. Wasn't rape supposed to be painful and leave the victim scarred?

"Fiesty, are we?" Hidan said and within a few seconds Sheena was tied up to her bed by the strands of her black dress she had worn. Her hands were tied to the backboard of her large bed and her feet were tied to the sides of the bed. Somehow. Now, Sheena was almost naked except for her bra and sexy underwear. Hidan licked his lips just to let Sheena see. "Mmm... This looks great. You look so helpless..." Hidan walked closer to Sheena's face and leaned down to rub her face with the back of his hand. "How does it feel to be defenseless and not be able to do one fucking damn thing?" He smiled when Sheena didn't answer. She simply turned her head away and frowned. "Awww... Don't be that way."

In truth, though, Sheena quite enjoyed this. She had never been raped before, but this wasn't even quite like rape. Sheena replied, "My parents are going to wake up and find you. Then you're going to be fucked... Hidan." She glared. She said his name with obvious hate.

"Fucked? Heh..." He chuckled. "I don't think you really understand, Sheena... You're about to get fucked. Not me." His hands quickly unfastened her bra and her breasts were exposed to him.

"Bastard!" Sheena snarled and spit in his face.

"Fucking...!" Hidan took his arm and wiped the saliva from his face. He backed up a bit, right next to the window, where the moonlight was shining through and Sheena got a good look at him. Of course, she had seen him at the bar, but she could tell that when Hidan was kissing her at first, his clothes was different. It felt soft yet sturdy and he had sleeves instead of the sleeveless white shirt he was wearing at the pub. Sheena gasped. He was an Akatsuki. She knew they wore black cloaks with red clouds embroidered on them, and he was wearing exactly the same cloak. She had heard of them. They were a sinister group of S-ranked ninjas. A lot of people who had encounters with them didn't live. However that didn't shake the brave brunette at all. That... only turned her on even more. To do it with a criminal this deadly made her feel honored, almost. When Hidan had wiped the spit away with his sleeve, he realized that he had just exposed his identity to Sheena. Not like that mattered to him. He honestly couldn't give a crap about what his leader or partner said about concealing their identities. Hidan only laughed. "So. You fucking know who I am now, right?"

"Akatsuki..." Sheena eyed him more warily. At first, she thought he was just a plain ol' rapist. But, it was much more serious. That still didn't keep her from getting more turned on from before. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you just go fuck some slut or something? Why go through all the trouble to rape a girl like me in her house? Why?" She was carefully observing him.

He scratched his hair but didn't ruffle up his smooth slick-backed style. "Fuck. Why the hell are you asking so many goddamn questions? Just shut the hell up, bitch."

"Answer me!"

Hidan opened his eyes and walked a bit closer to Sheena, looking at her intently. "Cuz' you're fucking sexy." He smiled a bit and looked at her more intensely while he started to massage her breasts. Sheena acted like she didn't enjoy it, well, more like she was uneffected by his attempts of molesting her.

"..."

"When I fucking saw you at the bar I knew I had to have you. You looked so friggin' fine just sitting there. Thinking you were better than the rest of the shitfaces in the bar... I wanted to fucking tame you. Make you my obedient slave. You've got a fucking good figure, did you know?" Hidan asked and stared at the shocked expression on Sheena's face. "Plus, you had some fucking nice eyes. Turquoise. Don't you think pink and turquoise go nice together?" he playfully asked. Hidan then sat down on Sheena's legs. He pulled her panties down to her knees.

"You..." Sheena felt the cool air breezing by her down there. It was unusual, but not a bad feeling.

"Hmm?" Hidan bent down and licked her nipples. "Don't interrupt me with your dumb protests. We aren't even through with the appetizers. You'll suck me off and I'll eat you out..." His other hand was busy massaging her breasts. "Then, we'll be at the main course. I'll fuck you into the goddamn wall."

Sheena shuddered. It had been quite a while since she had sex, and the way he told her what his plan was gave her a chill down her spine. She wasn't a virgin, but she definitely wasn't a whore, either. She had sex with a few guys. Not even three. It had been two years since her last fuck. She wasn't sure if she could handle rape. Not like this. Judging from his body and his cocky attitude, he was probably huge down there. _Will it fit?_ "I'm not going to suck you off." Sheena wanted to be as defiant as possible. It would be fun to screw around with him. Not like that, but Sheena wanted to tease him as much as possible.

"You're not going to?" Hidan said, acting like he really cared about her opinion. "Why not...?" Hidan sat back up and stuck a finger in her vagina without even having to look. He started to pump his finger in there harder and then eventually added one more. "I'm even fingering you first... I'll give you oral later. Just fucking relax. You're going to end up bowing down to me by tomorrow, whore." Hidan smirked as Sheena's face went through a bunch of facial expression changes. At first, it was shock and surprise, then pleasure and right now she was fighting the urge to moan. "You can't even handle a finger?" Hidan cackled, seriously amused. "When was the last time you had sex?" he seriously asked.

"None of your...!" Sheena grunted, fighting back another wave of pleasure. There was no way she was going to go down this easily. She was the dominant one, not this fucking Akatsuki. "Business!"

"None of my business, eh?" Hidan knew she was fighting it back and she wouldn't be able to keep up the facade any longer. He added the third finger and was thrusting extremely fast, now. He even teased her, "Don't make me fist you! I fucking will."

"Ugh!" Sheena eventually let out a moan by accident when she tried to answer his question. She turned her head to the side and said, "Fuck! I..."

"You fucking hate me, I know. Everyone tells me that, dumbass. I wanna' know when was the last time you had sex! I don't give a shit about how you feel towards me." Hidan could keep his fingers inside of Sheena forever. He didn't care. Anything involving sex, pussy or his dick could keep him entertained longer than Sheena thought could possibly keep him. "If you don't tell me I'm just going to stick my fat cock in there..." he threatened.

"Two years!" Sheena said in a loud voice. It didn't count as screaming, though. Sheena moaned loudly. It felt too good. She masturbated, yes, but it was much more different to have someone else do it for you. The brunette was breathing heavily. Her hair was all over the bed and Hidan reached over and pulled the hairtie out.

"You look sexy like that with your hair down. You shoulda' fucking kept it like how it was at the bar." Hidan complimented her before returning to the subject of her last fuck. "Two fucking damn years? You have got to be shitting me. No wonder you're so damn tight with just my fingers..." He smirked and thrusted slower. "But how the hell could you not have sex for two damn years with a smoking hot body like this!" Then his total hand motions stopped. Sheena was moaning loudly but opened her eyes to look at Hidan. She was confused. Why did he stop?

"Why did you... st-stop?" She had to pause to get her breath back. "Keep on going...!" Sheena regretted saying that last part, but she was being honest, at least. Hidan just fingering her felt awesome. She was on cloud 9, just like Hidan had said she would be if she had hooked up with him at the bar.

Hidan was shocked. His eyes widened in suprise. This made him go back to thrusting his fingers in her. She eventually climaxed... On her face, there was an expression of absolute pleasure. "You want me to keep going...?" He stopped again. It was like he only continued that moment was to let her come since she was being honest. "Why the hell should I keep on going?" Hidan was being a huge tease now. Her turquoise eyes looked at him disbelievingly. It should've been the other way around. Sheena should have been teasing him, not the other way around. It wasn't like she disliked this. It was a good change for things.

"You read my diary, didn't you?" Sheena asked, raising an eyebrow. Her breathing was more normal and the pattern was more rhythmic from her climax. She blushed and looked at Hidan as he pulled out his fingers and licked two of them clean of her lovejuices before replying, taking his sweet, sweet time. He then looked at Sheena like he didn't know she was talking to him and put his one unclean finger in her mouth.

"Taste yourself, bitch." Hidan smirked as Sheena reluctantly sucked her own juices off. Hidan pulled his fingers away and cooed, "Good dog..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sheena snarled and glared at him. "I'm not a freaking dog, you bastard!"

"Woopsie fucking do. I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Hidan added, "Oh yeah, just to fucking answer your question, I did read your diary..." He paused for a moment to pull out his dick which was already erected before continuing. "You really do want it?"

"Umm..." Sheena blushed. It was embarrassing. "Yeah..." She couldn't see it so she didn't know how big it was but she would know it's size soon enough.

"Awww... I like honest sluts!" Hidan chuckled, amused, as he started to aim his cock in Sheena's sacred area. "But I planned this for a rape," he whispered just to her before suddenly thrusting it in her. It was extremely strong and Sheena winced. It didn't hurt as much as her first time, for sure, but it had been two years.

"Oh... fuck!" Sheena said, gasping. It was amazing. "G-Go slower! You're going to damn fast!" She tried to keep her voice low enough so her parents wouldn't hear, but loud enough so Hidan could hear her.

"It's supposed to be rape..." He reminded her and thrusted harder. They were basically in missionary now since Hidan had untied the ropes that were holding Sheena's legs. Her hands were still tied to the board of the bed, though.

"R-Rape me sometime later!" Sheena said.

"Rape you sometime later?" Hidan lifted her legs over his shoulders, making the pleasure better, somehow. Sheena was above cloud 9, if that was possible. She was going numb with the pleasure. "You fucking sure 'bout that?"

"Y-Yes!" Sheena was breathing harder. Since Hidan was over Sheena, she hands were on his back, holding him tighter. She was hugging him now, and she liked it. Hidan was warm, and even through his cloak, she could still feel his muscular body. That fact was made even sexier since he was a total criminal who had such a nice physique.

Hidan smirked and started to thrust a bit slower to Sheena's liking. He didn't like to do it this slow. Even though it wasn't even really 'slow' enough to be described as that, it wasn't Hidan's style of fucking. He liked to go insanely fast, fast enough to break their spine or pelvis. He liked to do it rough, like Sheena had said, fucking like rabbits. However, Hidan got what he wanted. She said that she would allow him to rape her next time, and that was all he needed. After a while, Sheena was about to come and she told him, "I-I'm about to come!" She tilted her head up and plastered across her face was plain pleasure.

"I'm going to come," Hidan told her and looked at her face while she had her orgasm. Hidan just really wanted to look at her pleasured expression.

"C-Come outside!"

"Fine, bitch."

He pulled out and came on her. It splattered across her body, all the way from her breast to her stomach. Hidan personally really liked the way his sexy Sheena looked covered in his semen. It made him feel powerful in a way, as if he owned her. He smirked and put his cock back in his pants and zipped his fly. Sheena was exhausted. She was slowly falling into a deep slumber. The Akatsuki was next to the window now, opening it. He smiled and looked at Sheena and could only think about the next time they would meet again. He wasn't satisifed with how today had ended. He didn't even get a blowjob because Sheena fell asleep. Plus, he heard the creaking of the floor in the next room over. Probably her parents waking up to see what the ruckus was. Annoying fucking parents. He wanted his next sex with Sheena to be blood-filled, violent, with a lot of screams... that belonged to Sheena. Hidan could practically see Sheena in a spiked collar with a lot of ropes and black leather. He smirked and his eyes lingered for a few more moments on Sheena's face before leaving.

"Next time," he said and chuckled evilly.

**I hope this is about 4,000 words. I worked HARD on this, goddammit! Anyway, I hope you like this HeavenWillBlaze! If you read this... rate, OK? I'm not only talking to HeavenWillBlaze - I'm talking to you horny Fanfictioners, too! I'm writing this to also feed your inner sexual needs! So... you better appreciate it! Well, it will be awhile until I get the next chapter up. I worked very, very hard on this, so at least acknowledge it with a review :( Anything will do. **

**I even re-read it for errors! There should be a few errors. Less than 20 for sure =) *fail* **


	2. Kidnap!

**Horny Hidan.**

**Seductive Sheena. **

**Hmm... I wonder what'll happen when Hidan wants to fuck?**

**Oh yeah - some point in the story (you'll read it, not see it) I'm going to describe where she sits in class and it's basically like where Yagami Light sits. You know how Yagami sits next to the wall which is a big window (where he sees the Death Note fall)? That's where Sheena sits. It's important, so I hope you read this!**

The next day, at the Akatsuki base, Hidan was lying on his bed with an extremely bored expression on his face. Since they didn't have a mission that day, they didn't have very much to do. His partner, Kakuzu, who was obsessed with money, was busy counting his yen and doing difficult math on a calculator. He wasn't really in a mood to annoy Kakuzu and his partner was a real bastard when he was interrupted whilst counting money. The Jashinist also would have prayed to his God, Jashin, but he usually did that when he had something to sacrifice. He didn't have a human sacrifice to offer at hand so he could only lay around doing nothing. Besides, he was too lazy to go through all of that trouble to just kill one person. Hidan was about to stab himself repeatedly out of boredom when for some reason Sheena was brought to mind. _Ahhh... that sexy doll. _Just thinking of the hot brunette got Hidan turned on. He closed his eyes and started to dream about her. The first scene he imagined was Sheena tied to a brick wall by heavy chains in a dark and eerie place. Preferably a dungeon. She would be naked or at least wearing lingerie. He would go over and give her a passionate kiss as she leaned forward for more of him. He would back away though, just to simply tease her. He would then start to ravage her body and after that, he would insert his hard stick into her as she cried for more of him. Right when he was thinking up the sexiest parts he felt himself get a hard-on. Exactly what he needed, to get turned on when Sheena wasn't anywhere near him. What a shitty situation. Hidan moved his hand down to his dick and was about to rub it through his pants when Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"Hidan."

"What the fuck do you want!"

"Go do that somewhere else."

"Why?" Hidan didn't understand why he couldn't jack off when Kakuzu was around. It wasn't any of his business and it didn't even really effect him in any way. "Am I turning you on?" he teased, just to piss his partner off. The silver-haired man hated the masked ninja more than anything.

"Hidan. Just shut up."

"Fine, asswipe." Hidan got up and started to leave. He still had a boner. Hidan would've naturally argued back until Kakuzu extended his arm and tried to choke him, which would've started a huge fight, but at the moment he was too horny to start shit with his shithead of a partner. Hidan left the base and started to quickly jump through the forest, going from branch to branch as fast as he could. He was headed for Konoha. Why? He needed Sheena. Hidan knew that she would resist and fight back, but there was a thing called rape which he was totally capable of. Just thinking of Sheena for less than five minutes got him a hard-on. He could only smirk when he realized how much fun he would have when he finally got to Konoha. "She'll probably be in school now..." he said to himself as he charged through the forest. "I can't wait to see her in her school uniform." He chuckled.

It was 2:24 p.m. and Sheena was bored. Well, beyond bored. She knew everything the teacher was trying to teach at the moment and she could only act like she was paying attention. Sheena sat in the back of the room, next to the wide window that acted as a wall that was on her left side. She was staring outside. The class she was in right now was on the highest floor, which she could get to by taking either the elevator or the stairs. Konoha High was surprisingly big since there were a lot of untalented people. Sheena sighed and quickly looked at the board to really let the teacher believe she was listening. She turned her head back and stared out once more. At moments like this, she wished she were a kunoichi. She didn't hate her father, she just wished he would have more faith in her. It was understandable that he worried about his daughter, but she thought this was a bit like going overboard. _I get fucking dismissed at 3:15 p.m. I can wait another fifty minutes... _Sheena started to impatiently tap her foot when she almost gasped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something black with red flash. _Akatsuki? _It couldn't be. For a moment, she thought she was just seeing things and daydreaming when she saw a very familiar silver-haired man look at her and smirk. _Hidan!_ Sheena was surprised, but not scared or too shocked.

"Sheena! Are you even paying attention?" said her teacher, Mrs. Murasaki. "Stop looking out the window!"

Dumb bitch. The turquoise-eyed girl hated her teacher. No wonder she was a teacher. Attention whore. Sheena turned her head around and acted sorry and innocent. "G-Gomen, Murasaki-sensei." She put her head down to play up the act more and thought hard. Why would he be here? Of course, for her. That was obvious, but what was he planning to get to her? It would be impossible. The school office had a strict rule of not letting any adult see any student privately unless they were on their contacts' list. That meant if they weren't listed as one of the few people who could pick them up in case of emergencies, etc. they weren't even permitted to see them. She glanced back through the window and he was no where to be seen. Sheena thought carefully when there was a beep sound that came from the intercom being turned on. Someone had something to say to the whole school. Mrs. Murasaki stopped speaking and everyone listened.

"S-S-Sheena Sherbo," said a very shaky voice, "please come to the office right now."

"Sheena," said her teacher, as if she needed to give her permission to leave, too.

Walking down the hallway, she had a good hunch that it was probably Hidan who wanted her to come to the office. But the office supervisors wouldn't let her come down unless the person who was requesting for her was on her contacts' list. Obviously, Hidan wasn't on it. How did he do it, then? Sheena wasn't afraid, but a bit worried. Hidan was capable of doing some pretty crazy things to her, but she wasn't scared of him. Sheena was brave and some stalker wasn't enough to give her the creeps. Almost there, she opened the door to the office and when she did, she was shocked at what she saw. Hidan was in his Akatsuki cloak, which wasn't a surprise. But what was was that he had a long blood-red three-bladed scythe, and that he had it right at the secretary's throat. The secretary was shaking and sweating. The terrified woman released the on button of the intercom and she looked at Sheena as if she was saying "Save me." Hidan smirked when he saw Sheena.

"Hey babe." He was looking at her in her school uniform. Very, very sexy. Hidan had a thing for chicks in school uniforms. Especially ones that had skirts and the girl who was wearing them was his ideal woman. Hidan got a boner again. If he wasn't fast enough, he would have to end up fucking Sheena in front of the scared secretary on the counter.

"Y-You know this man?" whimpered the secretary.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled and moved the scythe a bit closer to her throat until he sliced some skin. The woman automatically stopped speaking, along with all of her whimpering and heavy breathing. "Let's go." He moved his head a bit in a gesture for Sheena to come with him.

"What!" Sheena looked at him in confusion.

"Just come with me..." Hidan sighed in frustration.

"No!" Sheena backed up. She got in a fighting position. Her capoeira classes wouldn't go to waste.

Hidan had to go through all the trouble to get here and now he had to somehow get Sheena to go with him...? This was too much for the Jashinist to take. He was horny and needed her now. He didn't have the time to put up with her defiant and rebellious attitude. "Fucking...!" Hidan moved so fast Sheena couldn't act. He grabbed Sheena by the waist and left Konoha High in less than a minute.

Hidan and Sheena were now on the outskirts of Konoha itself. He was holding Sheena by her waist and she was blushing at how close they were. Their pelvises were touching and Sheena wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or not. "What are you doing!" she said, trying to act pissed and angry. It was obvious that Hidan didn't love her or have any other feeling for her other than lust, so she didn't want to make it seem like she was falling for him. "You fucking kidnapper! Who the hell -"

Before she could continue her sentence, Hidan moved both of his hands down to her ass. He was groping and gently squeezing them through her thin skirt. "You have the best ass ever..." Hiadn murmurred into her ear as he walked forward, making Sheena walk backwards. Soon Sheena hit something, which was a large tree trunk. Hidan's hands went under her skirt and then they slipped through her underwear. "Already wet?" he asked, sticking a finger in her. Sheena moaned and grabbed his back. Hidan truthfully wanted to just fuck wildly but he also wanted to have fun with her body. He just couldn't get enough of her. Sheena couldn't believe it, either. She was falling for him. _I can't do this...! _She tilted her head back until it was touching the tree trunk. Hidan put his head back up and took his fingers away for a moment. He thought it was enough playing with her body and wanted her to suck him off. After all, yesterday he had given her a lot of attention. Hidan thought it was his turn, now. That was a wrong move though because the moment he removed his fingers and backed up, Sheena moved her hands to the trunk and lift her legs up, kicking Hidan right in the gut. Hidan was pushed backwards and he would have fell if it weren't for his scythe that he pulled out to stab the ground. "Bitch!" Hidan screamed.

"Fuck you!" Sheena yelled back. She really did enjoy what Hidan was doing to her. She didn't want him to stop yet she did want him to stop at the same time. Sheena just didn't enjoy no-strings-attached sex. Sex was supposed to be meaningful and to be only done with the person you loved with all of your heart. Sheena didn't quite 'love' Hidan but she was getting there. She was already falling for him, was she not? Sheena wished Hidan would change his lust into love. It wasn't possible, though, unless she could somehow get him to open his heart. Sheena knew that wishes didn't just come true. You had to make them happen with your own power. That would be a hard task. However, Sheena just made her resolve. She would somehow get Hidan to fall for her... and he would be hers. Even though she made up her mind just a second ago with fast and logical thinking, she still had to act like she hated him. Hidan wasn't the sharpest of them all, but he wasn't an idiot. He would know when Sheena started to act strangely kind and think about him more often, etc. For now, she had to act like how she was on the night Hidan 'raped' her. Angry and hateful towards Hidan. It wasn't painful acting like she despised Hidan, Sheena just would've preferred if she could act how she would've acted around him. Flirty, cute, seductive, and loving. "Go rape someone else! Why the hell does it have to be me?"

"What are you talking about...?" Hidan eyed her carefully, as if observing her would help him get his answer.

"Leave me alone!" Sheena yelled. She was letting her emotions get ahead of her. Sheena just wished she could have sex. Not fuck. "I don't want to have anything to do with you!" She glared at him, which was filled with true hate, and said, "I hate you." Correction: Sheena hated that Hidan didn't love her. She turned around and started to walk away from him. Sheena didn't really know where she was going but she was too pissed to even care. Before she could really get away from him, someone grabbed her by the waist. "Get a -" She looked up and she saw Hidan. Which wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was his almost sad expression. "What's wrong...?" She was worried. _Did I hurt his feelings? Why is he so sad? _Sheena asked him, "Are... you OK?"

"What am I doing wrong?" Hidan asked her seriously. She didn't expect this. A soft side? Or was he just putting up an act?

"What do you mean...?" She would've just told him that she wished he loved her and they could have sex instead of having fucking sessions, but that was too straight-forward and embarrassing. Plus, Hidan was a good actor. Sheena didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Why are you so pissed?"

"You try to rape me... and you're such an asshole!" Sheena reworded it in her head, _Well, first off, I don't like no-strings-attached sex and I actually love you so I'm just pissed at the fact that you don't return my fucking feelings. _What she said was a cheap lie compared to the truth. "Why do you even fucking care?"

"This would interfere with our fucking, wouldn't it?" Hidan said, arms still around Sheena. She wasn't fighting against it. It was nice to touch him and the way Hidan was holding her felt like he actually cared about her until he said that.

Sheena frowned in response. "All you care about is sex! Why don't you think about anything else! Like love?" She covered her mouth. "Umm..." She wasn't supposed to say that. It would give away why she was actually so emotional.

"You... love me?" Hidan smirked.

"No. Who the hell would love you!" Sheena tried to cover up her accident as much as possible. Her face was going red from blushing.

"Awww... you're so fucking cute."

"C-Cute?"

"You're blushing so goddamn hard you're turning me on... I don't think I can handle it any longer." Hidan whispered in her ear and surprisingly, he didn't touch her breast or slither his fingers down her skirt. Sheena almost shit her pants from shock when Hidan asked, "Is it OK if I touch you down there?" Sheena wasn't expecting him to be some polite and kind. Maybe he was actually taking her feelings into consideration. Sheena nodded. He smirked and his hands moved down to her panties and he started to rub her down there. Sheena enjoyed the feeling. Sheena knew that he didn't love her (not even close) but at least he was being more thoughtful. That was a start, right? After rubbing her down there, his other hand moved up and started to grope her breast. "Huh?" He unbuttoned her blouse and looked in disgust. "Sports bra?"

"What?" Sheena looked up at him. "What the fuck's wrong?"

Hidan licked her lips and said, "Why the hell would you hide such nice tits under a piece of clothes like this? You have the perfect pair, Sheena." He started to make out with her as he pinched her nipple and his other hand did the same. Sheena also noticed that he used her name. She smirked. "Enjoyin' this?" he asked.

"It feels... great." Sheena smiled and kissed him again.

After a while of making out and Hidan touching her breasts, Sheena said, "Let's have sex."

"You fucking sure? Don't cry or tell me to stop."

"I'm sure... Just don't rape me." Sheena looked up at him.

"Yeah. I won't fucking rape you today. But... I will some other time." Hidan looked at her and nodded.

"What!"

"You don't remember? Yesterday you said I could rape you. I don't care if you remember or not. I'm still going to." Hidan didn't care about what she thought, of course. He wanted to rape? He would get to rape. Sheena nodded. She remembered. "Good. Well, any fucking how, today we're just going have mutual 'sex,' OK?"

Sheena nodded. "Thanks."

Hidan picked her up bridal style and moved her to the nearby tree. Soon he had her back against the tree and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Somehow Hidan managed to take off her underwear and he put his dick in her. "Ohh...!" Sheena moaned lightly. Hidan gave no warning and started to thrust. Back and forth he was going unbelievably fast. Soon enough, it was over. Very quickly, actually. Hidan pulled his penis out and set her on the floor. The semen was dripping on the ground. He had come on the outside. Sheena noticed he was being very gentle and kind. "That was so fast." She frowned.

"I'm not good at 'sex,'" Hidan replied, zipping up his pants. "I'm better at fucking." He smirked and looked at Sheena lustfully.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Bullshit."

"Well, whatever. I don't give a shit about what you think. Anyhow, you should probably get home. It's fucking 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't know your parents, but they're probably shitting their pants from anxiousness." Hidan said, "You can get home yourself, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, bye." Hidan waved his hand and left.

Sheena went home and her parents were at the front door, waiting for her. "Where were you!" her mother said, nervous. "The school secretary said that a strange man picked you up today at school!" She looked afraid, but she wasn't spazzing out. Sheena's mother was level-headed.

"It's fine. Don't worry, mom..." Sheena tried to calm her down.

"It's not fine!" her father snapped. "You could have died!"

Sheena sighed and walked past them. Her parents freaked out way too much. She was used to this. When she went upstairs in her room, her parents were still trying to talk to her, yelling things. She ignored them. In her room, she sat on her bed and thought about how today went through. She was unsure of why Hidan was acting so nice to her. Well, it could've been that he was just being that way just to have 'sex,' or he actually had a bit of pity for her emotional side. _I'm never emotional. _Sheena was tough. She didn't like her emotions to be on display so she was very embarrassed when she spilled out that she loved him. But, she had a feeling that things were going to be a bit different now. Maybe not. Sheena wasn't naive, maybe just a little bit too hopeful today.

**This chapter was crappy! It started off good but when I was getting to the emotional love part I kind of just fucked up! Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this! The first chapter was a success (yes!) so hopefully this one was, too, despite the flaws I have in this chapter! Anyway, I hope you understand what's happening so far. **

**Let me explain a bit better: Basically, Sheena accidently hinted that she loved him and Hidan started to act all nice and shit all of a sudden... which surprised Sheena. So she's not sure if he was just acting that way just because he was taking her feelings into consideration or whether he was just doing that because he was too horny -_- Not a lot of sex in here, sorry!**

**I'm also writing ANOTHER Hidan fanfiction :)**


End file.
